Comenzar de nuevo
by Triela Andersen Yuki
Summary: Johan va hacia los dormitorios Osiris cuando ve a Judai con otro hombre , y a causa de eso , él se cae de las escaleras y pierde el conocmiento.¿Qué va pasar entre ellos dos?,¿Quién es y qué quiere ese hombre?.Spiritshipping
1. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer : **Yu-Gi-Oh GX no me pertenece a mí , excepto esta historia.

**Capitulo 1**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la Academia de Duelos , en el cual todos estaban disfrutando de ello con sus amigos y parejas , excepto de un muchacho llamado Johan Andersen que estaba en su cama pensando en su novio , Juudai Yuki , en el cual ellos dos se conocieron en la azotea de la escuela y pronto se convirtieron en mejores amigos , pero eso paso a necesitarse del uno para el otro , tan así que no había ningún momento en que no estuvieran juntos , tan así que descubrieron que estaban cayendo en el amor entre si , aunque el mundo entero diga que eso está mal y los quiera separar , ellos siempre se mantendrá de pie hasta al fin del mundo . Eso los conllevó a confesarse mutuamente sus sentimientos y les produjo alegría que se correspondieran , pero en esos momentos en que Johan pensaba en eso , ¿por qué Juudai le dijo que en la mañana no fuera a su dormitorio? , es más ¿por qué Juudai trata de evadir a Johan últimamente? , aquello no le tomo importancia , ya que pensó que él estaba ocupado con algo , pero sus amigos decían que él estaba en dormitorio todas las veces solo, entonces ¿ qué es lo que hace Juudai en su dormitorio? .

-Aaaa….. –Suspiró- Mmmm … será mejor que vaya a ver qué está haciendo Juudai en su dormitorio a solas.-dijo él mientras se paraba de su cama para ir a los dormitorios Osiris.

Johan estaba a punto de subir las escaleras cuando sintió un ruido proveniente de la habitación de Juudai .

Juudai ?...-dijo él con un leve mal presentimiento sobre eso - ¿Qué estará haciendo?, ¿por qué hace ruido?.

Johan subió la escalera , cuando encontró la puerta entre abierta la puerta y escuchó que los ruidos eran más fuertes, entonces decidió estaría a escondidas a ver lo que estaba haciendo y quedó agachado a ver a través de la pequeña orilla de apertura de la puerta sin hacer ruido ; pero cuando vio a través de ella , sintió una bala de plata atravesar su corazón , lo que vio lo hizo sentirse mal , como una puta que le dio su primera vez a un mal nacido , a un bastardo que no le importaba a lo que le pase a ella , simplemente quería jugar con su cuerpo y emociones como si fuera una vieja muñeca de trapo viejo y sucio . Es más esa descripción era muy pequeña a comparación a lo que estaba viendo en frente de él , se sentía estúpido , traicionado , descorazonado , manipulado , ilógico, engañado de haberle creído a Juudai y sus sentimientos , que descubrió que era una mentira , solamente lo uso como juguete y nada más . Aunque él cree que es una pesadilla desgarradora , pero él siente dolor al pellizcarse el hombro descubriendo que es verdad lo que ve , Johan se siente sucio y quiere hacer un escándalo en esa habitación , pero su cuerpo no responde y solo atina a mirar con lagrimas en su cara en un modo silencioso , para que nadie descubra que está allí como un fantasma .

-¿Por qué me trataste así Juudai?. – Decía Johan en un murmullo apenas audible-¿Acaso solo fui como un consuelo para ti? ….

En ese momento Juudai dice el nombre de ese otro hombre en un grito antes de que él se derrumbara encima del otro y se quedaron dormidos. Johan solo quedo en shock en ese lugar , llorando y con deseos de vomitar por ser un idiota por haber caído en una trampa , entonces su cuerpo reaccionó y salió disparado de allí , no sin antes de darle una última mirada al dormitorio Osiris.

-Maldito bastardo.- Decía sollozando el pobre de Johan con una mano en sus ojos. –Te odio ….te odio con todo mi ser , Juudai Yuki.-Entonces el corrió a su dormitorio sin importar lo demás.

Sho y Kenzan estaban de paseo hablando alegremente de cartas trampas y hechizos , no hasta que vieron a Johan correr hacia los dormitorios Obelisk.

-¡Hey , Johan!.- Gritó Sho alegremente- ¿Cómo estas amigo?...- Él se detuvo al hablar cuando Johan siguió corriendo con algo cristalino cayendo de sus mejillas.

-¿Él está llorando?.-Preguntó Kenzan un poco extrañado de lo que le pasa a Johan.-¿Qué crees que le haya ocurrido? – Le inquirió a su amigo.

-No lo sé , por lo general siempre lo he visto alegre desde que llego , es la primera vez que lo veo así.- Respondió Sho sintiéndose mal por el .-Algo malo le debe haber ocurrido , como para que no nos preste atención.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por donde se fue Johan a su dormitorio , como si desde allí estuviera la respuesta que querían saber.

Johan estaba corriendo por las escaleras para llegar al segundo piso , él estaba tan absorto con lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos , que no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba húmedo.

-¡Oh no!.- dijo cuando se estaba resbalándose y cayéndose hacia las escaleras.-¡AAAHHH!.-Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de que en un peldaño se golpeara fuerte la cabeza , haciendo que perdiera sangre y quedara tirado en el piso inconsciente.

Asuka y Jim estaban charlando sobre como es Australia , ya que a Asuka se interesaba por saber como es allí vivir en un lugar donde están los famosos canguros ; cuando se dan la vuelta en la esquina hacia la derecha , ven algo tirado en suelo cerca de las escaleras .

-¿Qué es eso?.-Pregunto Asuka creyendo que es una bolsa, no hasta que se acercan un poco mas y vieron que había sangre , allí descubrieron que se trataba de una persona y esa persona era….

-¡JOHAN!.-Gritaron ambos a atender a Johan que aún estaba inconsciente.

-Esto es grave , tiene una pérdida de sangre en su cabeza y esta inconsciente.-Dijo Jim levantando la vista hacia la escalera con manchas desde el cuarto peldaño hacia abajo.-Y por lo que veo se ha caído desde la escalera.

-¿Y cómo se va a caer? , esta sería la primera caída de escalera que existe en la escuela , ¿ cómo diablos se va a caer?.-Dijo Asuka con voz alterada de desesperación por la sangre que emanaba de la cabeza de Johan.

-I don`t know.-Dijo Jim mientras se cargaba a Johan al estilo novia.-Pero debemos llevarlo hacia la enfermería para que lo atiendan , vamos para allá.

-Obviamente yo voy a ir.-Dijo mientras corría con Jim hacia la enfermería.

Juudai recién salió de su dormitorio , para ir a ver a Johan , ya que lo ha estado evitando últimamente , porque no lo quiere involucrar con ese hombre aprovechador.

-¡Aniki!.-Juudai escucho las voces de Sho y Kenzan llamándolo.-¡Hey,chicos! , ¿qué hay de nuevo?.-Respondió forzando a sonreír , ya que él no lo estaba.

-Aniki,¿ tú sabes que le paso a Johan-kun?.Pregunto Sho pensando que el sabía algo.

Juudai inclino la cabeza , mirando a Sho extrañado.-No , no lo sé , recién lo voy a ver ahora , ¿Por qué preguntas eso?.-Inquirió el pelo castaño.

-Bueno , por nosotros lo vimos corriendo y llorando hacia su dormitorio , y el provenía cerca de aquí. Respondió Kenzan con seriedad.

A Juudai eso le hizo sentir una aguja en su cuerpo.-_No, no puede ser que él me vio, al menos que… _Juudai pensó y pregunto.-¿Cuándo fue eso?.-

-Fue hace unos 40 minutos aproximadamente. Respondió Sho con simpleza , pero a Juudai le causaba shock y terror .-_Oh no , el me vio hacerlo , será mejor que le cuente la verdad antes de sea peor. _Pensó que iba a hacer para arreglar la situación , no hasta que otras dos voces llegaron gritando.

-¡Juudai , tienes que ir a la enfermería ahora mismo!.-Asuka grito exaltada y corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede , Asuka?.-Juudai pregunto con algo de pánico en su voz.

-Johan se ha caído de las escaleras del segundo piso, tiene un golpe en cabeza , lo cual causó una hemorragia.- Dijo Jim llegando al lado de Asuka.

Para Juudai , esa aguja se transformó en una espada de culpa. –¿_Acaso yo causé eso?, Johan…- _Sin pensar más , se echo a correr hacia la enfermería , sin esperar a los demás.

-¡Aniki, espera!.-Sho le grito y le iba a perseguir , pero Jim le detuvo en seco.-¿Por qué me detienes?.-

-Por que por la cara de Juudai , creo que necesita estar a solas con Johan.-Sentencio Jim con seriedad.

Juudai llegó lo más rápido posible a la enfermería, no había nadie allí, solamente estaba Johan que aun estaba inconsciente con vendajes en su cabeza y con transfusión de sangre , había una nota de Ayukawa-sensei que decía que volvería en 6 horas mas y que Juudai cuide de Johan hasta que ella llegue. Juudai se quedo mirando a Johan con un gran peso de culpa por haber causado esto a él.

-Johan…. perdón por causarte esto , con tratar de evitarte últimamente , con hacerte sentir mal con lo que viste de mi en la mañana , yo se que tú me debes odiar por eso , pero primero déjame explicarte primero cuando despiertes , por favor te lo ruego , tienes que escucharme , tienes que entenderme porque lo hice , Johan …. – Juudai suplico con lagrimas en sus mejillas y cubriéndose sus ojos con los flequillos.

En ese momento Johan se quejo del dolor en la herida en la cabeza , Juudai miro a él , justo cuando él empezó a abrir sus ojos esmeraldas. Juudai se sentía feliz de que Johan haya despertado después de ese incidente.

-Johan … que bien … despertaste.- Juudai decía entre sollozos , se sentía feliz y a la vez triste , porque le iba a decir la verdad , pero no importa porque al menos le dijo la verdad, él se estaba armándose de valor para decírselo , pero todo eso se derrumbó cuando Johan lo miro con sus ojos opacos y tristes de color esmeralda de tal modo que no reflejaba nada , y con decaída preguntó:

-¿Quién ….. quien eres tú?.

**Autora: **O_O ok, soy un poquito mala con esto, pero no voy a terminar con una muerte o ruptura de ellos dos , pero igual me gustaría su opinión sobre esta historia , acepto auras asesinas , sugerencias , criticas , golpes …. Etc.:3.

Sayonara.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer:**Yu-Gi-Oh GX no me pertenece , pero si esta historia.

**Capitulo 2**

-¿Quién …. quién eres tú?.-

Esa pregunta hizo que Juudai se quedara en shock y en silencio durante unos minutos y después hablo riéndose:

-Ja …. Jajaja.-se empezó a mofarse del otro.-Muy buena Johan … jajaja … eso te salió muy natural en tu voz … jajaja … que buena broma.-

Johan solo se sentó en la cama , pero seguía mirando a Juudai con cierta tristeza en sus ojos esmeraldas opacos.

-¿Quién eres tú? , ¿y quién es Johan?.-pregunto de nuevo

Juudai solamente se rio más fuerte de él y dijo.-¿Holaaaa..? ….Tú eres Johan y yo soy Juudai, tu mejor amigo.-El no dijo que era su novio porque el noto algo no estaba bien.-Acaso…. ¿ no te acuerdas de eso?.-

-No…-Johan cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo.-No recuerdo nada , ni siquiera sé quién soy yo, perdóname , pero no te conozco.-

Juudai sintió que su felicidad se hizo añicos.-_No … no puede ser …. Johan …. ¿Perdió la memoria por mi culpa?_.-Pensó el que no aceptaba el hecho de que perdió al Johan que conocía, mientras que él trato de acercarse al otro, pero Johan lo miró y sintió un poco de miedo hacia él , que trato de evadir la mirada.

-No te acerques , por favor.-Le pidió a Juudai . Para el otro creyó que solo era su imaginación lo que acababa de escuchar de Johan , por lo tanto hizo caso omiso y siguió acercándose al otro hasta que …

-¡NO TE ACERQUES!.-Gritó Johan presa del miedo y del pánico , que de repente sintió una punzada en la herida en su cabeza que le hizo caer en la cama con las manos sobre su cabeza retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Johan!.-Gritó Juudai corriendo hacia el otro.-¿Daijoubu?.-Le pregunto mientras acercaba su mano derecha hacia las manos del otro en su cabeza vendada , pero Johan le golpeo la mano de distancia , Juudai reaccionó sosteniendo su mano golpeada con la otra mano y lo miró al otro en estado de shock , mientras que Johan lo miraba con cierto grado de odio inexplicable , pero más que nada sentía mucho miedo que odio hacia el otro sin tener razón aparente .Cuando se dio cuenta de esa reacción , Johan se sintió culpable por hacer eso.

-Lo siento.-Susurró Johan .-Lo siento … no fue mi intención , solamente que …. sentí miedo cuando te acercaste hacia a mí y yo … solo … perdóname.-

Juudai oculto sus ojos con su flequillo castaño , mientras trataba de no llorar enfrente a Johan , ya que lo haría sentirse mal.

-No te preocupes.- Decía Juudai con una voz monótona y fría.-No tienes de que disculparte.-lo dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.-Solo quédate acostado allí hasta que llegue una mujer de pelo tomado de color castaño , ya que ella es la enfermera de aquí , ¿de acuerdo?, yo …. voy a dar un paseo afuera.-

Johan sintió de repente como si no le gustara esa idea por un segundo , pero después lo dejo ir.

-De acuerdo …. gracias …. por estar aquí.-Johan quería darle la gracias por otra cosa , pero no sabía que era exactamente.

-De nada.- Respondió Juudai con una voz fría mientras salía y cerraba la habitación , echándose a correr por los pasillos sin ningún rumbo.

_._

Ya habían pasado 3 horas desde que Juudai se fue a la enfermería a ver a Johan y aun no volvía de allí.

-Minna , ¿Qué crees que le sucedió a Johan para que corriera y se cayera de las escaleras?.-Pregunto Sho hacia los demás que estaban en la habitación de Johan , ya que no querían estar en la habitación de Juudai para que le den privacidad a el por si acaso quería estar solo por ese suceso.

-No lo sé , no puedo imaginar que le paso en el bosque.-Contesto Asuka con poco de pesar al recordar cómo estaba Johan en el piso inconsciente.

-Al menos lo encontramos vivo , ya que emanaba mucha sangre en su cabeza-Dijo Jim notando como estaba Asuka , haciéndole sentir un poco mejor para ella.

-Eso es algo bueno , pero …. ¿ustedes creen que se despierte?.-Inquirió Kenzan con un pesar al no saber que Johan se iba a caer después de verlo correr.

-Eso tampoco lo sabemos , my friend.- Respondió Jim.-Eso no se sabe hasta que pasen a lo menos 5 horas después de una caída de ese tipo.-

Lo que no sabían es que Johan increíblemente se había despertado con amnesia hace mucho tiempo atrás.

De repente el cielo estuvo nublado con nubes negras anunciando una lluvia torrencial, tanto que parecía de noche.

-¿Eh? , ¿Acaso va llover ahora?.-Pregunto Asuka un poco desconcertada del clima.

-Sí , pero … ¿Qué tiene de malo eso , Asuka?.-Inquirió Sho un poco extrañado.

-Nada en especial , solamente que … no sé porque esto me da un mal presentimiento entorno a Johan y Juudai.-Dijo Asuka como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos.

Nadie en esa habitación sabía lo que estaba haciendo Juudai en esos momentos.

_._

Juudai se detuvo por un segundo para mirar al cielo , ya que él estaba afuera corriendo lejos de la enfermería , sin querer creer que Johan no volverá a ser el mismo , y aún peor cuando el otro lo miraba con un poco de odio a través de sus ojos esmeraldas enfurecidos después de golpear su mano por tratar de ayudarlo , ¡y eso que Johan solamente tiene pérdida de memoria! , por amor a Ra , él no se quiere imaginar a Johan con todos sus recuerdos ,mirándolo con odio eterno y enviándolo a su muerte con depresión.

-¡Kuso!.-Maldijo Juudai.-¿Ahora qué? , ¿acaso va a llover?.-Dijo él como si estuviera loco con desafiar al clima y elevado los brazos como si dijera aquí estoy.

En ese momento empezaron a caer grandes gotas de lluvia en su cuerpo, él solo atino a reclamar en respuesta del clima.

-¡Maldito clima!.-Empezó a decir sin sentido alguno , como si estuviera al borde de la locura.-¡Maldito este día! , ¡Maldita academia! , ¡Malditos bastardos , los odio a todos!.-Con esos gritos de confesión absurdos se echo a correr al bosque sin frenar por 15 minutos hasta llegar un árbol cortado casi por la raíz , y se derrumbo de rodillas en ella.

-¿Por qué? ... .-Se pregunto.-¿Por qué? … ¡maldita sea! … ¡yo soy una puta de mierda que jamás debe haber nacido! golpeando el suelo con fuerza.-¡Solamente hago sufrir a la gente , sobre todo la que más quiero! …. –Decía mientras lloraba de cólera y se mezclaba con la lluvia que no tenia fin.-¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? …. ¿Estoy condenado a sufrir? …. yo …. no sé realmente que hago aquí en este mundo…. o sea sé que tengo que proteger al mundo , pero … ¿yo no merezco ser feliz? …. todos piensan que soy feliz …. Bueno si lo soy , pero …. últimamente con ese bastardo de mierda , mi felicidad se esfumo … pero con Johan sentía que todo esa culpa era borrado de mi mente , que también por esa culpa me fui alejando de él , para mantenerlo a salvo de los planes del otro y de que no se enterara … pero ahora que se entero de esto … el pierde la memoria por un golpe causado …. Por mi culpa ….¡KUUUUSOOOOOOOOO…!.-Juudai trato de pararse para echar a correr de nuevo , pero no se dio cuenta de que un borde de la madera estaba filoso , que se llego a cortar la mano formando un gran tajo con sangre.

-¡Auuuch!.-decía él sintiendo un poco de dolor ,pero eso se cambio por una sensación de placer , que hacía a él feliz que le saliera sangre a través de su herida.-He … he he …-Empezó reírse como si estuviera leyendo el chiste del siglo.-He he he …. Muahaha…. Esto es lo más bello que he visto , mi sangre saliendo de mi mano , derramándose en el piso , tiñéndolo de un rojo carmesí , ¿Qué más le puedo decir a esto tan bello y placentero? …. Jajaja.-Se reía sin sentido alguno no hasta que paro porque el dolor era demasiado fuerte , que empezó a llorar de nuevo sin control.-¿Acaso nadie se va a dar cuenta de que yo estoy sufriendo , llorando , gritando y sangrando aquí en este lugar solo?, ¿yo solamente seré desechado por los demás después de un tiempo?, ¿nadie se preocupa por mi?.-de repente se acordó con esa pregunta de …-Johan … el ya me olvido …. Sobre todo que me miro con odio … además … yo no merezco su amor si me llegase a recordarme y perdonarme … es mas yo no merezco verlo nunca más en la vida …. Solamente me quedare a su lado a ver si me recuerda para que yo le diga la verdad …. antes de partir … a mi suicidio.- Juudai tenía pensado eso la primera vez que perdió su felicidad , pero el sentía que algo le faltaba … y ese algo llego a ser Johan cuando lo conoció la primera vez y estrecharon sus manos sin soltarlas por unos segundos que parecían eternos , desde allí no se sintió solo y abandonado , porque conoció a alguien que lo apreciaba y lo cuidaba hasta incluso si se sacrifico por la vida de él, pero como dicen todo lo bueno tiene su fin, y ese fin era que el viejo Johan no volverá nunca más.

-Johan … por favor …. por favor perdóname por no decirte nada.-Se echo a un lado tumbado en el suelo , llevándose sus rodillas al pecho formando una bola y sujetándolas con sus brazos cruzados.-Pero aun asi , por extraño que parezca, aun mantengo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser feliz , contigo…. ¡AAA! ¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando? , eso nunca va a suceder en la vida … será mejor que me olvide de esa idea …. Pero no puedo quitármela de la cabeza… ¿Por qué? … ¿Por qué no puedo , Johan? …. Johan.-Al final dijo susurrando el nombre de su novio antes de caer desmayado por debilitamiento allí debajo de la lluvia , en la cual no daba señal alguna de querer parar.

Pero lo que no se dio cuenta Juudai , es que estaba siendo observado desde el principio de sus gritos por la persona que hizo sufrir a los dos chicos.- Hmmm… jajaja …. con que Johan perdió la memoria ¿eh? …. Jajaja … esto es sumamente bueno para mí … por fin hare mi sueño realidad mi sueño anhelado …. prepárate Juudai …. porque tu felicidad será ahora mía y no tuya … además por lo que te oí decir , creo que tu dulce príncipe azul ahora te odia , jajaja … siempre me salgo con la mía Juudai y te lo demostrare ahora en adelante , cuando Johan se quede a mi lado para siempre lejos de ti.-Dijo el hombre misterioso , sin ayudar a Juudai que estaba en el suelo , marchándose y desapareciendo en el bosque a mitad de una gran lluvia.

_._

**Autora: **O_O … ¿Debería esconderme en otro país para que no me maten por este capítulo?... , lo siento si sonó muy frio y triste este capítulo , pero tenía que ser asi , por ahora , luego se verá quién es el hombre que se quiere llevar a Johan con amnesia lejos del pobre Juudai ¿ a ver si ustedes adivinan quién es?. Bueno dejen sus reviews para ver si me escondo o no de ustedes XDDDD (es brome el de esconderse , porque yo no les tengo miedo).

Y también me dejo sorprendidos que algunos les haya gustado mi historia y que la encontraran buena la trama, hasta también dejaron alertas y favoritos de autor y de historia . En verdad se los agradezco mucho a ustedes , porque es mi primer apoyo en la vida.

Sayonara.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX no me pertenece pero si esta historia.

**Capitulo 3**

Ya había pasado el día entero, por lo tanto era la amanecida del día siguiente , la enfermera Ayukawa-sensei recién estaba llegando de la urgencia que la llamaron , porque el problema se hizo mayor hasta que se resolvió del todo. Ella entro a la enfermería y pensó que Johan estaba aun inconsciente , pero lo que más le extraño fue que …

-¿Por qué Juudai no está aquí?.-Se pregunto la enfermera en voz baja mirando a su alrededor para ver si realmente Juudai no está allí.-¿Qué extraño? , Juudai se hubiera quedado para ver a Johan y su condición , que al parecer está en coma , ya que lo veo en la misma posición en que lo deje antes de irme.-Se decía a si misma mientras veía a Johan allí acostado pacíficamente , hasta que unos rayos de sol empezaron a salir e iluminaron la cara del chico de pelo azul verdoso , causando que él abriera sus ojos esmeraldas lentamente , ganándose una cara estupefacta de la enfermera.

-Johan … estas … despertando , que bueno por un momento pensé que estabas en coma a causa de ese gran golpe que te diste cayendo las escaleras , menos mal .- Dijo Ayukawa-sensei con una gran sonrisa y alivio de que Johan estuviera bien , hasta que …

-¿Quién es usted?.-Le pregunto Johan mirando fijamente a la mujer hasta que se acordó de lo que le dijo Juudai sobre la enfermera del recinto , en la cual coincidían con las características que le dijo.-¿Acaso … usted es la enfermera de aquí?.-

-Sí , pero … ¿tú no recuerdas nada?.-Le inquirió la enfermera mirando al chico atónita.

-No … no recuerdo nada , excepto ayer que desperté aquí y había un chico que me miraba con alegría al principio , pero después cambio a tristeza mientras se acerco a mí , y no pude evitar de tener miedo de él … que le grite … luego me dio una clavada en la cabeza , el trato de ayudarme , pero yo le golpeo la mano … él se sorprendió y se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a la puerta , me dijo que esperara a usted y se marcho … desde allí no recuerdo más porque me quede dormido hasta ahora.- Respondió Johan contándole lo que había pasado el día anterior sin ni siquiera tener que hacerlo , ya que solo le preguntaron si recordaba o no.

Mientras la enfermera escuchaba el único recuerdo que tenía Johan , no podía dejar de pensar que ese chico que dice Johan se trataba de Juudai , -_¿Pero de todos modos no tenía que dejarlo aquí con su … espera un segundo ¿Johan tiene amnesia? … kuso , ahora no sabremos cómo diablos se ha caído de las escaleras.- _Después de reclamarse a sí misma , decidió revisar a Johan para ver si tenía un modo de obtener sus recuerdos de vuelta.

-Johan , voy a traer algunos implementos para ver el grado y el tipo de pérdida de memoria que tienes , por lo tanto te dejare unos momentos solo ,¿de acuerdo?.-

-Mmmm …. de acuerdo … está bien.-Responde el chico sin ganas de que lo dejaran solo y sin memoria alguno (excepto del día anterior) , pero si las demás personas tenían cosas que hacer , no podías estar en su contra , ¿no?.

_._

_Oscuridad…. Todo está de color negro como la misma oscuridad… todo está tranquilo , no hay nada aquí…. No sientes nada… no ves nada a ningún lado… solo reina la paz , la soledad y el silencio que es eterno…_

-¡Iiiii! … -

_¿Qué es eso? … ¿fue mi imaginación o fue un chillido?._

-¡Riiii!...-

_-Ese sonido … pertenece a …._-Juudaipensó mientras el abría sus ojos lentamente , ya que como el tenia su flequillo en sus ojos (a causa de la lluvia) veía a través de el muy borroso , porque le estaba alcanzando los rayos del sol.

-¡Kuriiii!.-

Juudai movió débilmente la cabeza hacia arriba , para ver allí a su espíritu de duelo muy preocupado y alterado por él.

-Hey,aibou … ¿Qué haces aquí?-Juudai le pregunto perezosamente , sin aun recordar el día anterior. Para Hane Kuriboh ,si él tuviera una boca , de seguro que se le hubiera caído su mandíbula a la pregunta de su amo , siendo que él le debe preguntar que hace allí en el bosque acostado y durmiendo hasta el amanecer.

-¡Kuri,kuriii!.-

-¡Hey! , ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-Juudai le pregunto sintiéndose ofendido de lo que le dijo su aibou , el trato de incorporarse de un modo lento y con dolor en su cuerpo .-_¿Por qué me duele el cuerpo?.-._Cuando se sentó , miro el lugar quedándose sin aliento , todo lo que veía era sangre seca en el piso y otros estaban en charcos mezclados con agua , el aire estaba impregnado a un olor a sangre que se parecía mucho al olor de rosas marchitas.-_¿Pero qué fue lo que …_? De repente en un flash recordó lo sucedido hasta que se desmayó. -Ja … jajaja …. Pero que tonto soy … verdad que esto yo lo cause con mi propia sangre.-

-¡¿KURIII?.-Hane Kuriboh , que se quedó mirando en shock el suelo ensangrentado , ahora se queda mucho más sorprendido de las palabras de su amo , que de seguro se hubiera caído al suelo si fuera humano.

-¿Qué?.-Le espeto Juudai con una cara de pocos amigos.-¿Quién mas crees que causo esto, baka?.-

Hane Kuriboh no podía creer que su amo lo llamo ,en un modo hiriente, un idiota.-¿Ku … ri?.-

-¿De que si yo estoy bien? …. Jajaja … no me hagas reír … estás viendo esta sangre y te estoy diciendo que yo lo cause.-

-Kuri …. ¿kuri … kuri?.-

-¿Por qué lo hice y para qué? …. Jajaja …. ¿acaso tu amiguito Rubí no te ha dicho nada?

-Kuri…-

-Pffff … de seguro que te debe estar evitándote por lo que paso a Johan.

-¿Kuri?.-

-Johan perdió la memoria.-Dijo Juudai mientras bajaba su vista al suelo.-Por eso me quede aquí y me corte la mano con un borde filoso de un tronco de árbol … aunque … fue lindo ver como se derrama sangre.-

-¿KURIIII?.-

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene de malo cortarse la mano? , además yo no merezco vivir , después de todo soy un hijo de … -Cuando estuvo a punto de decir la última palabra , Hane Kuriboh embistió a Juudai en el pecho en un modo tan fuerte ,que Juudai quedo en posición acostada y adolorido por el golpe.-¡Auch! ,¡¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?.-Inquirió Juudai mirando enojado a su espíritu ,pero Hane Kuriboh estaba mucho más enojado que él ,que hasta provoco a Juudai que tuviera una gotita de sudor en la cara y tragar saliva.

-¡KUUURIIIII!.-

-Pero yo …-

-¡KURI ,KURI KUUURIIIIII…!.-

-…Tienes razón no debo estar así ,además puedo tratar de que Johan recupere la memoria ,solo debo comenzar de nuevo y protegerlo hasta que vuelva a ser el mismo de siempre.-Dijo al final parándose para ir a la enfermería ,ya que de seguro la enfermera debe haber llegado.-Gracias aibou , ahora vamos a la enfermería antes de que me maten por no cuidar a Johan.-Y con eso se echo a correr lo más rápido posible hasta llegar a donde estaba Johan.

_._

Juudai entro a la enfermería justo cuando le estaban haciendo el último examen de memoria para Johan.

-¡Ohayo,Johan!.-Exclamo Juudai sintiéndose feliz. Cuando el otro chico escuchó su nombre , miro hacia arriba con cara de sorprendido.

-Ohayo … eto … eto … ¿Juudai es tu nombre ,verdad?.-Le pregunto por qué no se acoraba exactamente del nombre del chico castaño.

-Hai ,ese es mi nombre ,pero ayer te lo dije ,¿ya te olvidaste?.-Le pregunto Juudai ensombreciendo los ojos pensando por un par de segundos de que Johan lo olvido para siempre. Johan notó la mirada triste de Juudai, por lo cual se sintió un poco culpable, pero una voz interior le decía que era mentira, que era un truco esa mirada para que él se quede atrapado en ella y después lo manipule como él quiera; pero antes de que le hiciera caso a esa voz ,él le respondió rápidamente al otro sin darse cuenta.

-¡No! ,solamente que no podía recordarlo bien ,es todo.- Respondió con una cálida sonrisa ,en el cual hizo que Juudai también sonriera.

-¡Juudai!.-Exclamo la enfermera un poco enojada y haciendo que el chico de cabello castaño pusiera una cara nerviosa ,como si lo atraparon justo en un gran robo.

-Ohayo …A-Ayukawa-sensei.-La saludo pensando en que lo iba a matar enfrente de los ojos de Johan ,-_Aunque …también debe ser bueno para él que este muerto ,ya que él me odia.- _Pensó por un segundo con amargura antes de volver a la realidad asustado.- Eto … ¿me va … a matar?.-Le pregunto ,porque ella había escuchado de la boca de Juudai decir sobre el día anterior.

-No Juudai-kun … por esta vez no lo hare ,porque tengo que hablar contigo en otra habitación.-Luego se dirigió al chico de pelo azul verdoso.-…Johan luego te diré los resultados de los exámenes ,para que vayas de regreso a tu habitación bajo el cuidado de alguien ,¿bien?.-

-De acuerdo , enfermera.-Le respondió con una voz sin emociones.

-Bien ,ahora Juudai sígueme.-Le dijo la enfermera cuando salía de la habitación.

-_Esto no es bueno.- _Pensó mientras se dirigió a la puerta y mirar hacia atrás.-Te veo luego ,Johan.-Y con eso se fue sin esperar una respuesta por parte del otro.

_._

Cuando llegaron a una habitación que estaba a cincuenta metros del de Johan ,la enfermera cerró la puerta para que nadie más escuchara por ahora la noticia que le tenía a Juudai.

-¿Qué sucede ,sensei?.-Inquirió Juudai en un tono preocupado.

-Juudai …-La enfermera se quedo en silencio para ver cómo le iba a decir el estado de Johan.-No sé cómo explicar esto …-

-¡¿Qué es?-le pregunto con una voz alterada.

-Eto … mejor te explico el caso …-Tomo un suspiro profundo ,que causo a Juudai a prepararse para lo peor.-Bueno … Johan …tiene amnesia ,¿verdad?.-

-Sí , ¿y?.-

-Bueno … el caso de Johan es muy raro de ver que en otros pacientes que hay en el mundo.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?.-Pregunto el chico enarcando una ceja.

-Bueno … él tiene 2 tipos de amnesia juntos …el primero es a causa del golpe en la cabeza y derramamiento de sangre … y el segundo …es porque él le sucedió algo que causo un trauma psicológico y lo quiere olvidar para siempre …y los resultados de los exámenes dicen que el trauma que tuvo no fue al caer de las escaleras , si no que ocurrió mucho mas antes … y eso se mezclo con el del golpe …por lo tanto …la probabilidad de recuperar sus recuerdos …es de 5%.-

A Juudai sintió que el tiempo se congelo en ese momento ,no podía creer que solamente hay pocas posibilidades de recuperar a Johan.

-No … no puede ser.-Susurró como si estuviera solo.-¿Por qué? …¿Por qué tuvo que ser él? …¡Kuso!.-Con eso Juudai empezó a golpear sin control la pared y le empezó a brotar sangre de lo tan fuerte que golpeaba.

-¡Juudai ,detente ahora mismo!.-Le gritó la enfermera viendo como la pared estaba manchada de sangre .Juudai se detuvo y giro lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás (porque allí estaba la enfermera mirando) , revelando unos ojos opacos llenos de odio y tristeza.

-¿Para qué voy a parar ,si Johan no volverá a ser el que yo conocía?.-Le dijo Juudai con una voz quebrada y llena de amargura.

-Por qué piensa en esto ,si Johan perdió todos sus recuerdos ,¿Por qué entonces habla tan fluido el japonés como si el fuese de aquí? ,porque si él no tuviera ninguna probabilidad de volver a ser el mismo ,el no hablaría nuestro idioma ,el hablaría noruego y nadie lo entendería.-Le dijo la enfermera con mucha simpleza .Juudai se quedó contemplándola y pensando en cómo sería si Johan hablara en su idioma natal en esa situación.

-Sería muy difícil de entenderlo …-Se dijo así mismo bajando la vista.-Hasta no puede decir hola y nosotros no lo entenderíamos en absoluto …-Luego levanto la vista mostrando un destello de esperanza en sus ojos.-Tiene razón sensei …creo que si volverá a ser el mismo de antes.-

-Muy bien … ahora ve de nuevo a Johan ,cuídalo mientras yo tengo algunos asuntos que atender ,¿de acuerdo? ,¡A! y dile que él sí se puede ir a su habitación bajo tu cuidado.-Le dijo mientras se dirigió hacia un estante para sacar un paño húmedo con alcohol para las heridas de Juudai.

-¡Gracias ,sensei! ,voy para allá a decirle.-Y se esfumo tan rápido que dejo una nube de polvo formando su figura.

-Este niño.-Se dijo a sí misma en voz alta.-De seguro que debe estar saltando de alegría hacia la habitación de Johan.-Lo dijo segura por el comportamiento de Juudai reflejo en ese momento , pero ella estaba muy equivocada. Porque cuando Juudai se aseguro de que estaba lejos de la vista de Ayukawa-sensei y lejos de la habitación en donde estaba Johan , se sentó en el suelo agarrándose las rodillas con sus brazos y apoyando la cabeza en ellas para echarse a llorar en silencio.

- Quizás todos estén felices de que Johan vuelva a ser el mismo ,pero yo no lo estaré ,porque cuando recupere la memoria , es un hecho seguro de que me va odiar y evitarme para siempre ,porque estuve con ese hijo de puta ayer …-Se dijo susurrando a sí mismo con una voz fría y con lagrimas cayendo de sus mejillas por unos 20 minutos .Luego se para , secándose las lagrimas ,y echar a correr a la habitación en donde estaba Johan ,forzando una sonrisa para que nadie sospeche de que el esta triste por ser un idiota.

_._

**Autora: **Muy bien … quede sin comentarios sobre este capítulo , incluso lo iba a hacer más largo ,pero era mejor dejarlo para el siguiente. Con respecto al capítulo anterior , ¡se me olvido decir que era gracias a VampiryFairy hice ese capítulo! ,porque ella en un review escribió sobre un rencor inconsciente y me quede pensando y se me ocurrió una idea (*se golpea la cabeza con una tabla de madera que apareció de la nada*) , y eso no más porque estoy ajetreada de cosas escolares que no sé como tengo tiempo para estar en fanfiction XDD.

Sayonara.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece , pero si esta historia.

**Capitulo 4**

Johan estaba mirando y contemplando hacia la nada , porque él estaba muy absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que Juudai había llegado hasta que ….

-¡JOHAN!.-Le grito el chico de cabello castaño muy cerca de la oreja de Johan , haciendo que este se sobresaltara y cayera fuera de la cama con su trasero.

-¡Auch!.-Exclamo Johan mientras se frotaba su trasero adolorido.-¿Tenias que hacer eso?.-

-Eto …-Lo pensó Juudai mientras se frotaba su parte de arriba de la cabeza en un modo infantil.-La verdad … si … ya que yo te hable y no me contestaste.-Le dijo al final apuntando con el dedito acusador.

-Discúlpame … solamente que estaba pensando.-

-¿Y en qué?.-

-Bueno yo …-Se quedo pensando en decirle o no , ya que su voz interior no paraba en decirle que Juudai es malvado y lo manipularía.-Solamente estaba pensando en tonteras.-

-¿Huh?.-Pregunto Juudai parpadeando varias veces sorprendido.-Bueno como sea ,la enfermera me dijo que tú si puedes ir al dormitorio a descansar.-A Johan de repente se sintió feliz por lo que oía y su voz interior gritaba que iba irse de allí y que podría estar en paz , pero esas dos cosas se detuvieron de golpe cuando Juudai dijo …-Pero tienes que estar al cuidado de alguien , y ese alguien voy a ser yo.-

-¡¿NANI O ITTA NO?(1).-Johan no pudo evitar que exclamara ante esa información , ya que por un lado él quería estar con el otro , pero por otro lado quería que se esfumara de allí y no volverlo a ver nunca más.

-¿Nani ga okoru no ka?(2).-Juudai le pregunto sorprendido ante la reacción de Johan.

-Acaso la enfermera … eto … eto … ¿te dijo que me cuidaras?.-

-Si.-Le dijo Juudai sonriéndole ampliamente pensando en que Johan no se lo creería y estaría feliz , pero eso fue medio certero , ya que Johan si estaba sorprendido , pero no estaba feliz , si no que quería gritar de horror.

-…Yo …-Johan no sabía que decir ante esta situación tan repentina.

-Y ahora mismo te ayudare para que nos vamos de este lugar.-

-¡¿NANI? … pe-pero… yo no.-Empezó Johan a responder tartamudeando y nervioso.

-Vamos , ahora dame tu mano para que pueda pararte del suelo.-

-¿Nani?.-Johan recién se da cuenta de que aun está sentado en el suelo por el golpe que se dio .-Eto … no te preocupes yo me puedo parar solo.-Y con eso se paro más rápido que un rayo , a pesar de que aun estaba un poco débil por el golpe que se hizo en la cabeza el día anterior.

-Bueno entonces déjame ayudarte en …-

-No me ayudes en nada.-Le espeto Johan como si le molestara todo lo que está pasando.

-Bueno … entonces … apresúrate ¿sí?.-Le dijo Juudai entre un tono de suplica y a la vez tristeza.

-De acuerdo.-Le dijo el chico de cabello azul verdoso mientras se colocaba inconscientemente sus botas , hasta que reacciono ante lo que estaba haciendo .-Eto … Juudai.-

-¿Si?.-

-Estas botas que me estoy poniendo … ¿son mías?.-Johan le pregunto mientras miraba hacia otros lados para ver si había otro par de zapatos.

-Si son tuyas , hasta incluso lo que tienes puesto es tuyo ,no vayas a pensar que es ropa de este lugar.-Le dijo Juudai sonriendo porque Johan se miraba la ropa como si fuera un juguete nuevo.-_Se ve lindo y tan tierno así …..como daría el mundo en que esto durara para siempre y no tener que volver a la cruda realidad…-_Juudai reflexiono dentro de sí mismo que no se dio cuenta de que estaba reflejando aura de tristeza tan fuerte que Johan lo sintió como un escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal ,que al sentirlo miro a Juudai con preocupación.

-¿Juudai?.-Johan trato de llamar la atención ,pero Juudai sigue igual.

-_¿Por qué? ,maldita sea, siempre lo bueno se me escapa de mis manos y lo malo me está encadenándome y hundiéndome en abismo sin fin de dolor emocional ,¿Por qué?.-_Seguía pensando Juudai mientras empezó a sollozar fuertemente sin darse cuenta.

-¡Juudai! ,¿Qué te sucede?.-Johan le pregunto desesperado sin saber qué hacer ,que solamente atino a correr hacia el castaño y agarrar sus hombros.

-¿Por qué atraigo lo malo? ….-Juudai murmuro entre lagrimas y cubriendo sus ojos con su flequillo.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ,¿de qué estás hablando?.-Johan le pregunto con ganas de llorar también sin razón alguna.-_¿Por qué me siento mal y quiero llorar? ,no lo entiendo y a la vez si lo entiendo ,¿qué sucede conmigo?, ¿quién era yo antes de perder mi memoria?.-_Medito un poco tratando de buscar la respuesta.

-Perdóname … por favor ….-

-Juudai , cálmate ,yo no sé lo que te sucede ,pero tienes que detenerte, por favor.-Le suplico Johan mientras que atrajo a su pecho la cabeza de Juudai con sus bazos en un modo protector.

-¿Detenerme? ….yo no puedo detener nada.-

-Claro que si puedes ,solamente relájate.-Johan apretó su abrazo y Juudai se acurruco en él hasta que se detuvo de llorar.

-Johan.-susurro Juudai como un gemido débil.

-¿Si?.-Johan le preguntó mientras acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Juudai.

-Johan …por favor …prométeme de que por ningún motivo me vas a dejar solo.-

-¿Huh?.-Johan tomo los hombros de Juudai para alejarlo y ver su cara.-

-Por favor ,prométemelo.-Juudai le suplico mientras levanto la vista para enfrentar a Johan ,mientras que el otro tenía una guerra interna muy intensa por la promesa que tendría que hacer.

-Yo ….realmente no sé qué decir …yo no te recuerdo ,excepto el día de ayer…por lo tanto no puedo prometerte nada …-

-¡Por favor ,Johan ,no quiero que me dejes solo! …-Juudai se quebró.

-Juudai … está bien … te prometo que pase lo que pase nunca te dejare solo.-

Juudai se sorprendió de que con una segunda vez de insistir con una promesa ,Johan sedería fácilmente.

-¿Lo juras?...-

-Te lo juro y te lo prometo.-Johan esbozo una sonrisa tranquilizadora haciendo que Juudai también sonría.

-Gracias ,Johan…-Le dijo mientras se alejo de él y se dirigió a la puerta.-Ahora vamos a tu dormitorio para que descanses más tranquilo ,¿ne?.-

-De acuerdo…-Johan salió de la habitación, hasta que…-Juudai…-

-¿Nani?.-

-¿Y en donde queda mi habitación?.-

Juudai se cayó al suelo al estilo anime cuando recordó muy bien que Johan se había olvidado de todo.

-Tu habitación queda … eto … -Juudai se rasco la cabeza nerviosamente porque no sabía explicar muy bien con palabras una dirección.-Mejor sígueme.-

_._

Cuando estaban a punto de entrar a la habitación ,Johan no pudo aguantar más la interrogante que tenia.

-Juudai.-

-¿Qué quieres?.-Juudai le pregunto cuando estuvo a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿Por qué te pusiste a llorar y pedir perdón?.-

Juudai se detuvo y miro a Johan en estado shock , porque en ese momento no sabía lo que hacía con exactitud.

-Yo … eto …bueno … no sé lo que hacía ¿bien?.-Le respondió Juudai bajando la cabeza y estirando el brazo para abrir la puerta , pero Johan le detuvo en seco.-¿Nani?.-

-Juudai , quizás yo no recuerde nada, pero no soy tonto ,te veías igual de triste que ayer , y no me lo niegues porque vi tu expresión después de que te golpee la mano , hasta incluso también hoy cuando estábamos con …eto..-Johan trato de recordar el nombre de la enfermera.

-¿La enfermera Ayukawa-sensei?.-

-Sí ,pero tenias una expresión de tristeza tan fuerte , que no sé por qué motivo yo me sentí igual pero al mismo tiempo no ….mira, no sé qué significa ,pero quiero saber …¿por qué me estuviste pidiéndome perdón?.-

-Eto …mejor te cuento adentro de la habitación ,¿de acuerdo? , porque no quiero que nadie nos escuche.-Juudai le respondió quitándose la mano de Johan del brazo e intento de nuevo abrir la puerta.-

-Está bien.-

Juudai abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación , pero se detuvo cuando vio que sus amigos estaban durmiendo en distintas partes de la habitación .Asuka estaba durmiendo en la cama de Johan ,Jim estaba en el sofá con su Shirley abajo en el piso ,Kenzan estaba en el suelo apretando un cojín con sus manos y Sho estaba en un sillón para una persona.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?.-Se pregunto Juudai en voz alta causando que Jim se despertara y mirara donde estaba Juudai parado.

-Hey … Juudai … recién vienes aquí ….¿cómo esta Johan? ….¿donde está ahora?.-Jim le pregunto aun soñoliento y en voz alta haciendo que los demás haciendo que también despierten del mismo modo que él.

-Eto …lo que pasa es que…-Dijo nervioso y en blanco Juudai ,mientras los demás se paraban de sus lugares de descanso.

-¿Juudai ,que es lo que sucede?.-Dijo Johan entrando a la habitación y frenarse en seco por que había gente que no conocía o no recordaba.

Todos los que estaban en el dormitorio se quedaron en silencio ,porque no tenían palabras en su mente para preguntar algo ,hasta que Asuka hablo..

-¿Johan?.-Pregunto Asuka ,porque no podía creer que ayer encontrara a Johan sangrando e inconsciente ,y que ahora este allí parado como si nada hubiera pasado, ante estos pensamientos ,Asuka empezó a llorar y también los demás.

-¡Estás vivo!.-Exclamo Kenzan echándose, en conjunto de los demás ,encima de Johan para abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Oigan …yo no …puedo respirar …-Dijo Johan porque estaba apretado de ese gran abrazo amigable.

-¡Oh! ,lo siento ,Johan .-Dijeron los demás ,soltando a Johan para que pueda respirar.

-¡Hey! ,¿estás bien?.-le pregunto Sho a Johan que no paraba de respirar pesadamente por la boca con la legua afuera.

-Si …pero …-Johan estuvo a punto de seguir hablando ,pero lo interrumpieron con …

-¿Qué te sucedió?.-

-¿Cómo te caíste?.-

-¿Por qué llorabas afuera?

-¿Por qué corriste a tu dormitorio?.-

-¿Qué hacías afuera?.-

-¿Qué viste afuera?.-

-¿Con quién estabas ayer?.-

-¿Cómo te recuperaste tan rápido?.-

-¿Cuándo despertaste?.-

Todas esas preguntas bombardearon al pobre Johan ,que no sabía qué diablos le estaban preguntando ,¿quién eran ellos? ,¿como lo conocen? ,¿qué hacen aquí? ,¿de quién eran esas voces que estaban mezcladas entre sí de tantas preguntas tan rápidas? .Johan se sintió como si quería nuevamente llorar sin tener razón alguna ,así que él grito haciendo que los demás se detuvieran de preguntar.

-Por favor …deténganse.-Les pidió Johan elevando los brazos de arriba y a abajo en modo de desesperación ,estando a punto de llorar y tratando de ver si tenía alguna cosa lo salvara de esto.

-¿Pero que te sucede ahora?.-Le pregunto Jim ,preocupado porque jamás Johan reacciono así.

-Lo que sucede es que Johan perdió la memoria.- Respondió Juudai en un tono lúgubre.

-¿Nani? ,¿es una broma o qué?.-Pregunta Sho sin creer nada en lo que dice Juudai.

-Es verdad …yo no los recuerdo.-Johan dijo antes de que súbitamente se desmayara.

-¡Johan! ,¿Qué te ocurre?.-Grito Juudai agarrando a Johan por sus brazos.

-Quizás se desmayo ,porque lo atormentamos con tantas preguntas hasta el colapso.-Dijo Jim analizando la situación.-Mejor dejémoslo en la cama ,para que descanse.-Y con eso tomaron entre todos a Johan y tenderlo en su cama.

-Mejor vámonos a otra parte y dejarlo descansar.-Dijo Asuka saliendo de la habitación y los demás siguiéndole.

-Aniki ,¿tú no vas a venir?.-Le pregunto Sho a Juudai que estaba al lado de la cama con Johan.

-No ,me ordenaron que tenía que velar por la salud de Johan.-Le respondió Juudai mientras acariciaba con suavidad el flequillo verde azulado de Johan.

-Está bien ,pero cuando se despierte ,ve con él hacia la cafetería Obelisk ,¿de acuerdo?.-Le dijo Sho cerrando levemente la puerta.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Johan despertó mirando el lugar y las cosas que estaban allí adentro.

-¿Dónde estoy?.-Se pregunto Johan como si hubiese gemido en vez de hablar.

-Esto es tu dormitorio ,Johan.-Le respondió Juudai que estaba a su lado.

-Juudai…-Johan se sorprendió de que el otro estaba allí y no lo vio.-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ,¿Por qué estoy acostado?.-

-Eso es porque te desmayaste ,y gomen ,porque nuestros amigos te bombardearon con preguntas que tú colapsaste.-Le dijo Juudai estando apenado por lo que sucedió ,y Johan se le formo una expresión en su rostro que decía claramente _¿de qué diablos me estás hablando?_, en eso Johan recordó como si esas personas fueran unos monstruos que lo iban a comer ,por lo cual su cuerpo tembló a través de espina dorsal.

-Esas personas ….¿quiénes eran? ,¿Por qué me hacían tantas preguntas?, ¿acaso me conocen?.-Pregunto Johan como si estuviera desesperado por saber.

-Esas personas son nuestros amigos y ellos solamente sabían lo que te sucedió ayer hasta que te dejaron en la enfermería ,ellos no saben que perdiste la memoria.-Juudai le dijo en un tono tranquilizador ,notando la desesperación de Johan.

Johan no sabía que decir ,porque se sentía mal en no haber recordado a sus "amigos" ,no hasta que recordó la pregunta que la había hecho a Juudai antes de entrar a la habitación.

-Juudai.-Johan dijo en un tono serio que hizo estremecer a Juudai.-Ahora que estamos solos …respóndeme a mi pregunta …¿Por qué me pedias perdón?.-

Juudai no espero que Johan volviera a preguntar lo mismo de antes ,y ahora estaba en jaque mate porque tenía que decir la verdad.

-Yo …la verdad es que …-Juudai suspiro.-Me siento mal por no haber sabido antes que algo te ocurrió y te caíste perdiendo la memoria …además de que …yo no soy tu amigo.-Juudai le dijo la verdad a medias ,porque sabía que fue por su culpa de que Johan se haya caído y perdido la memoria.

-¡¿NANI? ,pero si no eres mi amigo ,entonces ¿qué haces aquí?.-Le pregunto Johan sorprendido de que se sentía engañado ,mientras que en su mente ,su voz interior decía _–Te lo dije , pero tú no me hiciste caso , esta persona es manipuladora-._Johan se enfureció y estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada a Juudai ,pero …

-En realidad estoy aquí porque soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti.-

Esas palabras hicieron que Johan se detuviera y se sintiera extraño por dentro ,tenía una mezcla de emociones que lo hacían estar en un mundo de ensueño ,de paz y tranquilidad ,excepto que esto se mezclaba con la voz interior que gritaba con locura-_¡Omae no baka! ,ya te quiero ver después cuando estés mejor ,porque ahora estas siendo cegado ,otra vez ,por lo que dice este bastardo enfrente tuyo ,con que "yo soy tu novio y me preocupo por ti" ,¡Pff! son mentiras más que obvias para tenerte en sus manos otra vez ,¡BAKA!-._Johan esta vez hizo caso omiso,porque se sentía tan maravilloso ,tan increíble …

-Ahora vámonos.-Dijo Juudai terminando de hablar y sacando del mundo imaginativo de Johan de repente.

-¿Nani? ,no , para ¿nani?.-Dijo Johan trabándose y confundiéndose en sus palabras.

-Dije que nos vayamos a la cafetería ,porque allí están nuestros amigos esperándonos.-Dijo Juudai un poco frio , porque le mintió a Johan.

-Está bien.-Le respondió Johan sin tener ganas de ir a ver a sus amigos.

Ambos se levantaron y se fueron a la cafetería.

_._

**Nota:**

(1).-¿Qué has dicho?

(2).-¿Qué sucede?

**Autora: **¡YUPI! ….por fin actualice esto ,espero que les haya gustado este capítulo ,porque no sé de dónde diablos se me ocurrió de que Johan se cayera de la cama XDDD ,y recién me di cuenta de que yo escribo muy al estilo poema y demasiado sentimental para una persona de mi edad (lo cual es muy raro) ,pero me gusta ,porque puedes hacer llorar o dejar estupefactas a algunas personas ,por ejemplo yo deje pasmado a mi profesor de artes (se lo mostré porque le tengo más confianza que a mis padres ,además de que mis padres supieran de esto ….no me quiero imaginar el caos que se formaría) y también lo traume con la traducción de un limón XDDD.

Y otra cosa que quiero dejar en claro es …** POR NINGUN MOTIVO MATARE A JUUDAI O JOHAN EN ESTE FANFIC **,no podría hacerlo ,porque los dos son muy kawai y tiernos ,pero quizás mate a alguien o torture a alguien …no sé ,allí voy a ver XDD.

Sayonara.


	5. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece ,pero si esta historia.

**Capitulo 5**

Jim ,Asuka ,Sho y Kenzan estaban sentados esperando aburridos de que Juudai y Johan llegasen a la cafetería ,para ver la situación con claridad y pensar en varias soluciones.

-¡Minna!.-Grito Juudai ,que venía corriendo con Johan.

-Por fin vinieron.-Dijo Kenzan en un tono sarcástico.

-Sumimasen ,pero es que Johan tardo en despertar por el desmayo.-

-Bien ahora que ustedes están aquí ,Juudai , ¿nos podrías explicar que sucedió ayer?.-Pregunto Sho ,queriendo saber ,por lo menos ,la versión de Juudai cuando se fue a la enfermería.

-Bueno lo que sucedió fue …-Juudai conto la historia ,excepto que mintió en la parte en que se fue al bosque a llorar y sangrar ,la cambio ,les dijo que cuando la lluvia empezó ,el se había ido a los dormitorios Osiris.

-Con que eso sucedió.-Dijo Asuka pensando en voz alta.

-¿Ne? ,Johan.-Dijo Jim .-Estas seguro de que no recuerdas nada de nada en absoluto.

-Si estoy seguro de eso ,solamente el recuerdo más lejano es del día de ayer en la enfermería .-Respondió Johan un poco apenado.

-Mhh… entonces ,¿cómo diablos vamos a saber qué fue lo que te sucedió antes de caer en las escaleras?.-Pregunto Kenzan tratando de pensar en algo.

-Esca .. leras ..-Susurro Johan como si hubiera recuperado algo perdido después de mucho tiempo.-Escaleras.-Los demás se sorprendieron de que Johan repetía la palabra escaleras como si fuera algo frágil.

-Además , no sabemos qué fue lo que te sucedió en el bosque y corriste al dormitorio.-Dijo Sho con voz tranquila ,pero él lo dijo para comprobar algo.

-Bosque …dormitorio …correr.-Johan susurro con esas palabras que retumbaron en su mente ,el no entendía por qué ,pero tenía ganas de vomitar.

-Oigan ,creo que tengo un modo en que recuperemos algo de su memoria.-Dijo Sho algo emocionado.

-_¡NO! ,por favor ,que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando que es.- _Pensó Juudai.-_Que no sea así ,que no sea así …_

-Que les parece si vamos al bosque para ver si Johan recuerda algo.-

-_¡KUSO! ,¿Por qué? ,¿Por qué a mí? ,maldita sea ,tenía que ocurrirle esa idea a Sho ,siempre hay algo que me hace joder.-_Juudai se reprimió mentalmente hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.-A mi me parece una buena idea, así que me voy ahora mismo con Johan para allá.-Dijo Juudai tomando rápidamente la mano de Johan.

-Espera Juudai …-Jim lo detuvo tomándole de la otra mano ,pero al hacerlo ,noto algo raro ,que súbitamente lo dejo ir.

-¿Qué quieres ,Jim?.-Pregunto Juudai algo confundido.

-No , no es nada ,solo ve hacia allá ,luego te alcanzaremos.-Dijo Jim evitando de mirar a Juudai.

-¿De acuerdo? ,vámonos Johan.-Juudai agarro fuertemente a Johan y empezó a correr ,sin esperar que Johan estuviera listo ,por lo tanto estaba siendo arrastrado en el suelo como una muñeca.

-¡Juudai! ,¡por favor detente!.-Johan le pidió ,por qué no lograba pararse si Juudai estaba corriendo. Asuka se que extrañada de que Jim dejara así por así a Juudai correr.

-¿Qué te sucede ,Jim?.-Inquirió Asuka.

-Al parecer ,Juudai no nos ha contado toda la historia o simplemente nos mintió en alguna parte .-Respondió seriamente Jim.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.-Pregunto Kenzan sorprendido

-Por que cuando toque su mano , tenía una herida fresca ,porque aun estaba húmeda.-

-¿Nani?.-Preguntaron al unisonó Kenzan , Sho y Asuka.

-Yo no creo que Aniki nos mienta en algo o que nos oculte algo.-Dijo Sho estando de brazos cruzado y pensativo.

-Yo si lo creo ,por que últimamente Aniki ha estado más raro de lo común.-Dijo Kenzan aun pensando.

Todos estaban pensando durante un rato sobre si podría ser verdad la suposición de Jim ,así también dándole más tiempo a Juudai de correr.

_._

-¡Juudai ,detente!.-Johan grito por enésima vez a Juudai ,porque desde que el castaño salió corriendo ,seguía arrastrando a Johan por el suelo. Ellos estaban en la mitad del bosque ,a pocos pasos de llegar a los dormitorios Osiris ,cuando de repente…

-¡KUUURIIII!.-Hane Kuriboh grito ,haciendo que Juudai se caiga del susto.

-Al fin …-Dijo Johan mientras se paraba.

-Ay …-Gimió Juudai ,sintiendo un casi paro cardiaco ,además de que su cuerpo estaba aun adolorido por la pérdida de sangre del día anterior.

-¿Daijoubu?.-Pregunto Johan ,mientras se agachaba y le tendía una mano a Juudai.

-Si..-Respondió Juudai tomando la mano de Johan para pararse ,pero él miro hacia a otro lado y allí estaba Hane Kuriboh mirándolo divertido.-¡Casi me matas del susto!.-Grito Juudai enfurecido.

-¡Kuri!.-Dijo divertido el espíritu de duelo entre risitas.

-¿Tu encuentras que es muy gracioso asustar a las personas así?.-Pregunto Juudai mirando fijamente a su aibou.

-Kuri,kuri.-Dijo Hane Kuriboh asintiendo con la cabeza .Juudai casi se le tira encima para vengarse pero…

-Juudai …,¿con quién estás hablando?.-Pregunto Johan viendo a Juudai como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Ups! …se me había olvidado de que no recuerdas nada …,Johan ,este es mi amigo Hane Kuriboh.-Dijo Juudai mientras señalaba a su espíritu.

-Juudai ….yo no veo a nadie.-Dijo Johan mirando hacia donde señalaba Juudai ,mientras que los otros 2 quedaron en shock ,Juudai encontró que esto era el colmo de todos los colmos ,¿Johan también perdió la capacidad de ver a los espíritus de duelo? ,esa pregunta hizo que Juudai perdiera mas la esperanza de recuperar al viejo Johan ,¿acaso la mala suerte también acarrea a lo más preciado? ,él no estaba seguro ,pero al parecer este caso lo comprueba mucho .Johan volvió su vista hacia Juudai ,ya que se quedo en silencio después de varios minutos.

-¿Sucede algo?.-Pregunto inocentemente Johan.

-No…-Susurro Juudai como si todo lo que tenia se esfumo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿Nani?.-Dijo Johan sorprendido por este susurro un poco frio ,mientras que su voz interior decía.-_Aquí vamos ,por segunda vez …que alguien me traiga palomitas de maíz ,por favor ,quiero ver la siguiente actuación de este bastardo.-_Johan se empezó a enojar por lo que escuchaba dentro de su cabeza ,esta voz era molesta ,pero él sentía que tenía razón ,pero no le quiso prestar mucha atención y tomo los hombros de Juudai.

-No ..no ,no ,no ,¡NO!.-Juudai grito sacudiéndose los hombros bruscamente.-¡No! ,¡esto no puede estar sucediéndome!.-

-¡¿Ahora qué te ocurre?.-Johan pregunto desesperado ,ahora de verdad encontró que Juudai se volvió loco de repente.

-¡En el infierno! ,¡ya estoy cansado de tener mala suerte! ,¿Por qué no mejor me muero? ,¡sería mucho más agradable que estar aquí sufriendo! ,¡sobre todo si afecta al hombre que amo!.-Juudai grito y a la vez lloro ,sacudiendo la cabeza hacia todos lados ,pero el freno cuando sintió algo en la cara ,era un golpe ,una cachetada ,de parte de …-Johan …-Dijo Juudai entrando como en una especie de trance ,Johan nunca le había pegado ,¡nunca! ,y ahora que no tiene memoria le pega una bofetada en la cara ,era como si te dijeran que todo fue una broma de mal gusto ,pero esto era real ,además Johan lo miraba de tal modo que daba miedo ,que Juudai empezó a temblar .Johan sintió una rabia enorme cuando Juudai empezó a gritar ,que por eso le dio una cachetada sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía ,pero no se arrepintió al principio ,porque pensó que se lo merecía ,él no sabía la razón ,pero se lo merecía ,pero cuando vio que Juudai empezó a temblar ,él se dio cuenta del daño que causo con esa bofetada.

-Juudai ,lo siento ,yo no quería hacerlo ,pero es que ….-Johan empezó a decir ,pero Juudai lo callo poniéndole su mano en la boca.

-Está bien …-Juudai dijo como si fuera a reírse ,pero tenía lagrimas en sus ojos .-Después de todo , yo soy el que tengo que pedir perdón.-

-¿Huh? ,pero si ya lo pediste.-

-Sí ,pero …no por la verdadera razón.-Juudai lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que Johan no lo escucho ,pero él pensó que la había escuchado ,por lo tanto se echo a correr al dormitorio Osiris.

-¡Matte!.-Grito Johan corriendo detrás de Juudai.

-¡No me sigas!.-Grito Juudai tirándole una pequeña piedra a Johan en señal de que se fuera ,pero este la esquivo con facilidad y siguió corriendo.

-¡Juudai! ,¿Qué es lo …-Johan se detuvo en seco cuando vio los dormitorios Osiris ,sintió que todo se detuvo ,no podía respirar ,era como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo estuviera estrangulando ,además en su mente escuchaba voces diciendo varias palabras a la vez , las palabras eran justo las que él había repetido en la cafetería ,y concordaba perfectamente con lo que tenia ante sus ojos ,empezó a tener horror ,pánico y miedo ,era como si fuera la cosa más espeluznante que hubiera visto ,entonces él empezó a gritar por un dolor intenso que sentía en su interior ,era demasiado para ser soportado que por segunda vez se desmayo .Juudai escucho los gritos de dolor de Johan ,pero no les hizo caso ,solamente quería que la tierra se lo tragara de una buena vez ,él llego a su dormitorio , cerró la puerta apoyándose sobre ella y se derrumbo en el piso ,esta situación lo conduce a un callejón sin salida alguna.

-¿Por qué a mí?.-Se pregunto Juudai en voz alta.

-Debido a que eres mi juguete .-Respondió una silueta que estaba sentada ,disfrutando del dolor de Juudai.

-Tu …-

_._

-¿Tan rápido se fueron esos dos?.-Pregunto Kenzan ya estando cansado de correr.

.Si y no te quejes .-Respondió Sho ,mientras pensaba en las palabras de Jim ,¿Juudai le habrá mentido? ,no ,el no haría eso ni de broma.

-Espero que estén en el dormitorio ,porque o si no tendremos que buscarlo por toda la isla.-Dijo Jim ,haciendo que Kenzan se desespere por ese comentario ,ya no tenía ganas de seguir corriendo (y eso que descanso toda la noche).

-Ni quiero …¡auch!.-Exclamo Kenzan cuando se cayó ,porque se tropezó con una piedra.-

-Torpe ,fijate en donde pisas.-Le reclamo Sho mirándolo en un modo chibi enojado.

-Lo siento pero es que ..-Kenzan miro al frente.-¿Ese no es ..?.-

-¿Huh?.-Jim y Sho miraron en la dirección de Kenzan , quedándose pasmados de ver a Johan tirado en el césped .Ellos se recuperaron y fueron a ver el estado de Johan.

-Johan ,¿estás bien?.-Pregunto Sho.

-Baka ,¿acaso no ves que esta inconsciente?.-Ahora fue el turno de Kenzan para ser el chibi enojado.

-Al parecer tendremos que llevarlo a su dormitorio.-Dijo Jim mientras suspiraba ,aquello era extraño ,cualquiera que estuviera involucrado con esto estaría completamente confundido ,era como el rompecabezas que nunca hallas el modo de conectar las piezas entre sí.

-De acuerdo.-Respondieron al mismo tiempo Sho y Kenzan.

_._

-¿Cuánto tiempo más va estar así?.-Pregunto Asuka ,ella estaba aun en la cafetería ,pensando en todo lo que paso ,no hasta que vio a los chicos cargando a Johan y los siguió hasta el dormitorio.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni idea.-Dijo Jim.

-¿Y en donde diablos estaba Juudai?.-Pregunto Asuka ,sabiendo que Juudai era muy despreocupado en sus cosas …¡pero nunca llegar al extremo de dejar a alguien tirado!.En ese momento la puerta se abre de golpe.

-Hablando de él …-Dijeron al unisonó los cuatro con tono sarcástico.

-Juudai ,¿en rayos estabas ,como para dejar tirado a Johan en el bosque?.-Pregunto Asuka con una voz de madre regañona y a la vez señalando a Johan en la cama.

-Lo que paso es que..-_¡Vamos! ,tienes que mentir rápido ,ahora.-_Lo que sucede es que no me di cuenta de que Johan no estaba detrás de mí ,así que cuando llegue al dormitorio recién me di cuenta y cuando me devolví a buscarlo ,él no estaba allí ,así que pensé que podría estar aquí.-Dijo Juudai tratando de sonar convincente.

-Mmmm…. Ya veo.-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Sho ,Asuka y Kenzan ,excepto Jim ,porque él sentía de que no era verdad lo que decía Juudai ,además si lo fuese ,el ya hubiera encontrado a Johan cuando ellos lo hicieron ,esto se ponía cada vez mas sospechoso e iba averiguar que sucede con estos dos a como dé lugar.

-Minna ,¿me pueden dejar solo ,por favor?.-Pidió Juudai.

-No hay problema .-Respondió Kenzan estando aburrido de todo esto ,y se fue de la sala con los otros .Juudai vio de reojo a Johan ,mientras se dirigía al baño que tenía el Obelisk ,el cerro la puerta con pestillo y empezó a recordar lo que sucedió en el dormitorio..

_Flash Back_

-Tu …¿Qué haces aquí?.-Inquirió Juudai con furia ,tanto que sus ojos tuvieron un destello de color oro por unos segundos.

-¿Ore? …Jajajaja … ¡o vamos! ,admite que esto es divertido.-Dijo la silueta que se estaba burlándose de él.

-¿De qué diablos me estás hablando?.-

-Hablo de que ahora tu ´´novio`` te olvido para siempre.-Dijo el otro como si estuviera cantando una canción de cuna. Juudai se sorprendió.-_¿Cómo mierda se entero? ,esto no es bueno..-_Pensó Juudai.

-Si estas pensando en cómo me entere ,digamos que tú mismo lo dijiste ayer.-

-¿Nani?.-Pregunto Juudai ,enterándose de que alguien lo escucho y lo peor era que se trataba de este hijo de puta.

-Así es Juudai ,ahora que no te recuerda ,yo voy a quedarme con él y será mi más grande trofeo que diga ´´ahora es propiedad mía ,no de Juudai Yuki``.-

-Lo siento ,ya no podrás hacerlo ,porque yo ya le dije que él y yo somos novios.-Dijo Juudai como si él hubiera ganado una gran guerra.

-Ohh … ¿hontoni? …entonces ,¿Por qué estabas llorando cuando llegaste?.-

-Bueno …yo..-Eso lo pillo desprevenido ,pero volvió a estar enfadado.-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?.-

-Es que como ayer te escuche de que tu principito te odia sin saberlo …no sé ,tal vez te golpeo sin darse cuenta o te trata de evadir.-Juudai no supo que decir, hasta que pensó en algo efectivo.

-Bueno , no me importa ,porque voy a empezar desde cero ,es mas no me importa si ..-

-Si yo le mostrara videos de nosotros o que demuestre de que tú lo estabas engañándolo todo este tiempo.-

-….-Juudai quedo como gato encerrado ,hasta su furia desapareció de repente ,se quedo pensando ,¿Cómo iba ahora a tener la confianza de Johan nuevamente?.

-Jajaja … mmmm ….¿qué tal si tenemos una competencia?.-

-¡¿Una qué?.-

-Competencia ,por el amor a Johan ,o mejor dicho el ''juguete'' Johan.-

-No voy a ….-

-O si lo harás ,porque esto es la guerra Juudai y estoy a punto de hacerte jaque mate ,incluso podría hacerlo ahora mismo.-

-¡¿Y porque no lo haces de una buena vez?.-Grito Juudai ,él ya quería ponerle un fin ,ya estaba cansado de actuar como si fuera un tonto cuando esta con los demás ,él quería matarlo ,pero no tenía la capacidad suficiente de hacerlo ,además no quiero enfrentar a la justicia a tan temprana edad.

-Simplemente te quiero ver sufrir.-Dijo aquel hombre mientras se acercaba a la puerta y la abría .-Prepárate ,porque voy a aplastarte como mosca si no estás atento a tu alrededor.-Dicho esto ,el cierra la puerta y se va.

_Fin del Flash Back_

_-_Maldito seas.-Murmuro Juudai mientras se veía si mismo en el espejo del baño.-No voy a dejar que te acerques a MI Johan.-Dijo él mientras se alejo y salió del baño.

_._

**Autora: **Minna ,gomen por no actualizar en más de un mes ,es que he estado haciendo otras cosas ,y cuando he querido escribir el capitulo ,me quedo dormida y despierto cuando ya son como las cuatro de la mañana ;aparte de que ahora también me volví fan de la parejita Zero/X de Megaman X ,gracias a una amiga que va un año mayor que yo y le gusta esta pareja ,me lo pego ,además de que me mostro yaoi de eso .Como sea ,de nuevo gomen T_T ,este capítulo no sé como rayos se me ocurrió ,pero espero que lo disfrute; ahora tendré mas tiempo para escribir ,porque salí de vacaciones de invierno ,así que no estoy segura de cuando actualizare esto ,y ahora me voy a acostar porque son 01:52 de la mañana en mi país.

Sayonara.


	6. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX no me pertenece ,pero si esta historia.

**Capitulo 6**

Al salir del baño ,Juudai se encontró que Johan estaba mirándolo con una cara de curiosidad.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste allí en el baño?.-

-…eto …eto..-Intento responder Juudai ,pero nada se le ocurría ,no se lo espero que sucediera esto.

-¡Abran la puerta! ,tenemos ordenes de traer alimentos al señor Andersen.-Dijo un hombre de repente golpeando la puerta muy fuerte ,los chicos palidecieron con gotitas de sudor .El estudiante Osiris reacciono y fue a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo una avalancha de cajas se le vino encima suyo ,dejándolo enterrado entre tanto peso de alimentos.

-¡Juudai!.-Johan salto de la cama para sacar los alimentos que aplastaban al otro.

-¡Ay! ..-Chillo cuando el estudiante Obelisk saco una caja que estaba encima de su cara.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.-

-Más o menos ,si.-Intento moverse ,pero aun tenia cajas muy pesadas sobre su cuerpo.

-Estate quieto.-Se apresuro en sacar las cajas sobre Juudai ,cuando finalizo saco al chico hacia fuera de esos alimentos.-¿Alguna vez ha ocurrido esto?.-

-No ,pero que todo esto me lo puedo comer en unos par de segundos ,eso sí que si.-Se enorgulleció al decir eso.

-Es una broma verdad …-Sus ojos se agrandaron tanto al escuchar que su novio podía comer excesivamente .De repente sus estómagos empezaron a rugir de hambre ,no habían comido nada cuando estuvieron en la cafetería; al escucharlo empezaron a reír hasta no poder mas.

-Mejor ..vamos a …comer …-Juudai trato de recuperar el aliento.

-OK.- Abrió una de las cajas en el cual ,oportunamente para Juudai ,eran camarones fritos preparados para servir .-Oi ,¿te gustan estos?.-Pregunto ahora mirando al otro pero el más pequeño de los 2 tenía la mirada fija y perdida en los camarones ,que hasta sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.-…-

-¡Camarones fritos!.-Juudai en lo que menos canta un gallo se zambullo en los camarones fritos ,hasta abrió mas cajas y se las fue disfrutando y comiendo como si fuera el mejor dulce.

-¿Juudai?.-El otro se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Johan mirándolo estupefacto ,ahora que puso los pies en la tierra ,los camarones se volvieron amargos ,porque aun sentía un gran peso de culpa.

-Summimasen ,pero es que son mis favoritos .-Salió de allí con dificultad y saco unos paquetes que estaban aun sellados y se los paso a Johan.-Toma ,te van a encantar.-

-Está bien.-Juudai le paso unos palillos y el se sentó en la cama con el .Johan trato de tomar los camarones con los palillos ,pero se le resbalan con facilidad.-No puedo agarrarlo.-

-Mira.-Agarro unos palillos y le mostro como debía hacerlo ,le costó que Johan lo aprendiera como una hora pero al fin pudo conseguirlo.-¿Lo ves? ,aunque también puedes tomar esto con las manos si quieres.-El tomo un camarón con su mano y se lo metió en sus labios ,pero lo empezó a chupar lentamente como si estuviera disfrutando de lo mas delicioso del mundo .Johan al ver esto sintió una vergüenza ,se sentía como si lo estuvieran torturando ,hasta incluso tuvo que taparse la nariz porque sentía que un liquido venia bajando ,tuvo que evitar la mirada a causa de que esto le hacían que sus pantalones estuvieran mas apretados de lo común .Juudai por fin se metió el alimento en la boca y se lo trago de un zas ,pero se quedo confuso cuando vio a Johan con el flequillo ocultando sus ojos y evadir su mirada.

-¿Te sientes bien?.-

-¿Huh? …o si claro.-Johan aun estaba en la misma posición.

-Entonces ,¿qué te ocurre?.-

-…-Sentía un impulso muy fuerte e inexplicable en su interior ,quería obtener a Juudai para sí mismo ,pero a la vez lo quería que se fuera lo más lejos posible de él .Trato de resistirse ,pero al final cedió ..

-Hmp…-Recibió un par de labios cálidos contra los suyos ,quería esta sensación de amor puro y perfección durara para la eternidad .Johan estaba concentrándose en ese beso ,aunque no recordaba cómo es esto ,lo hacía de un modo natural que a Juudai le parecía estar con su antiguo novio de ojos esmeraldas .El Obelisk empezó a morder los labios del otro para pedir permiso de entrar ,Juudai respondió abriendo la boca y el otro se metió de lleno en su boca con la lengua causando unos pequeños gemidos provenir del Osiris ,todo era maravilloso hasta que …

-¡Oi! ,¡chicos! ,¿podrían sacar estas cajas que bloquean la puerta?.-Ambos chicos se miraron con los ojos bien abiertos sin despegar sus labios .El chico más alto se sorprendió de que era capaz de hacer eso sin darse cuenta y que fue la mejor sensación del mundo ,pero su voz interior estaba despotricando cosas malas para ambos ,aunque no le prestó atención .Luego de 30 segundos mirándose ,se separaron y fueron a sacar las cajas que obstruían el paso hacia afuera.

-¿Por qué tantas cajas?.-Pregunto Fubuki cuando por fin pudo entrar a la habitación ,pero solamente pregunto eso ya que Juudai y Johan tenían unas auras de maldad ,que Fubuki trago saliva.

-¿Quién es este ,Juudai?.-Inquirió Johan con un tono frio y a la vez con veneno ,pero no sabía si esto iba dirigido a Juudai o a Fubuki ,porque ahora se sentía horrible después de haber besado a su novio.

-Este es Fubuki Tenjoin ,es el hermano mayor de Asuka.-Miro a Johan y este asintió como queriendo decir entendido ,luego miro a Fubuki.-¿Ya te sabes la historia?.-Le pregunto usando el mismo tono de voz que puso Johan.

-Ha-hai … pero me encomendaron para decirles algo.-Se asusto en el modo en que estos actuaban terroríficamente.

-¿Qué tienes que decirnos?.-Preguntaron al mismo tiempo como si estuvieran listos para matar .El otro se palideció al ver este como su presa.

-Me dijeron que se fueran a la cafetería nuevamente …y …-

-¿Y qué?.-Nuevamente al unísono ,parecieran poseídos por algo.

-Eso es todo …Bye .-Fubuki salió como alma que lleva el diablo.

-_¿Por qué siempre interrumpen en la mejor parte?.-_Se pregunto Juudai ,recuperándose a su estado pasivo ,pero Johan aun estaba igual ,ahora Juudai lo mira un poco asustado.-¿Te sucede algo?.-

-No ,no es nada.-Se fue hacia afuera de la habitación

-_Tengo el presentimiento de que se va a volver peor.-_Juudai se fue detrás de Johan para vigilarlo.

_._

-Bien ,bien ,¿para qué nos hicieron venir?.-Johan aun estaba enojado y los demás estaban sorprendidos por ese comportamiento en el .El chico de ojos esmeraldas se sentó en una mesa y Juudai a su lado como si hubiera sido una orden de estar allí.

-Pues … nosotros pensamos que …a lo mejor podrías recordar algo … si te mostramos a todos tus amigos de aquí.-Trato de responder Shou mirando con terror a Johan.

-Suena buena idea ,¿no lo crees ,Johan?.-Juudai trato de sonar feliz para calmar el aire de miedo que se sentía por toda la cafetería.

-Está bien ,espero que esto funcione.-

-Entonces .-Jim se voltea hacia atrás y hace un gesto con la mano para indicar de que salgan de allí y se muestren.-Johan estos son Marufuji Ryo ,Sautome Rei ,Austin O'Brien ,Jun Manjoume ,Edo Phoenix y Tenjoin Fubuki.-Todos los nombrados salieron al encuentro del chico amnésico ,a ver si el plan ideado por Jim funcionaria ,aunque Fubuki seguía asustado por lo de hace un rato ,hasta incluso temblaba por completo.-¿Te acuerdas de algo?.-Pregunto Jim.

Johan por su lado ,tuvo la misma sensación que tuvo cuando vio los dormitorios Osiris , solamente que esta vez sentía que alguien le ejercía presión en su estomago ,haciéndose retorcerse un poco de dolor. Inconscientemente levanto el dedo señalando al grupo de chicos que lo ayudarían ,pero no dijo nada ,solamente empezó a sudar demasiado y sus ojos estaban muy abiertos con sus pupilas muy pequeñas por el shock que estaba sufriendo .Nadie se dio cuenta de esto ,excepto Juudai y Jim .El chico de cabello castaño miraba a Johan preocupado por su estado ,además también pensó en que si el recordaba lo sucedido ,lo podría delatar allí mismo en frente de todos ,por otro lado el chico australiano estaba completamente seguro que descubrió una pieza perdida de este complejo rompecabezas ,una de estas personas tiene que ver algo cuando Johan perdió la memoria.

Johan ya no pudo aguantar más ,miro desesperado por todos lados hasta que vio una cubeta de basura ,se paró de un modo fugaz de la silla ,que llego justo a tiempo para vomitar en la cubeta .Todos los muchachos fueron a atenderlo.

-¡Juudai ,llama a la enfermera!.-Alguno de los chicos grito desesperado por esto ,el susodicho se dio la media vuelta ,pero al hacerlo vio un hoja de papel doblado en 4 partes justo donde había estado Johan ,cosa que eso no estaba antes .Juudai tomo el papel ,se fue corriendo hasta la mitad y se detuvo a leer el contenido.

_Bien ,bien ,bien ,Juudai sé que estás leyendo esto ,así que te digo desde este papel como un documento firmado de que nuestra batalla por Johan está por comenzar ,ahora que el ya me vio (pero no del modo en que yo me lo esperaba) voy a hacer todo lo que tenga en mi poder para que sea mío y …_

Juudai no quiso seguir leyendo ,arrugo el papel , lo tiro lejos de donde estaba y siguió corriendo.

_._

-Con cuidado.-Dijo Jim mientras dejaba sobre la cama de la enfermería a Johan ,el después de vomitar tanto ,su dolor a la cabeza aumento mucho y perdió la capacidad de poder moverse ,hasta incluso estaba con los ojo entremedio abiertos.

-Hai.- Respondió Juudai.

-Juudai ,¿no te dije que lo cuidaras?.-Ahora la enfermera Ayukawa-sensei estaba molesta por la despreocupación de Juudai.

-Si ,pero esto no se me paso por la mente.- La enfermera suspiro ante esa respuesta del otro.

-Mejor vigílalo con la ayuda de Jim ahora ,¿bien?.-Ella le dio algunos remedios a Johan y dejo algunas cajas de estos con indicaciones inscritas a los lados para que se los den al otro ,y se marcho.

-_Esto va de mal en peor.-_Pensaron iguales Juudai y Jim ,ambos se miraron como si con eso se hablaran ,de pronto Jim fue a tomar las cajas para ver las indicaciones ,mientras que Juudai miraba a su alrededor ,ahora vio algo que le llamo la atención y se fue a ver lo que era .Se trataba de un CD y decía claramente ''Yo y Juudai en la cama , 1era parte'' ,eso saco de quicio a Juudai ,no cabía duda de que se trataba de ese embustero ,por lo tanto rompió el disco en 2 ,lo tiro al suelo y siguió destrozándolo con el pie hasta que quedaron en pequeñísimos fragmentos.

-¿Te volviste loco de remate ,Juudai?.-Pregunto Jim .Johan había pensado lo mismo cuando vio Juudai hacer eso ,pero el aun no tenía la fuerza para moverse ,hasta incluso hablar.

-¿No? ,¿Por qué lo preguntas?.-Ahora utilizo una voz inocente como para hacer creer a cualquiera que es aún niño. El vaquero al escuchar eso se cayó al suelo ,en verdad Juudai podría ser muy ingenuo a veces ,pero le pareció creer que estaba fingiendo.

-Olvídalo.-Lo mejor era que lo investigara que preguntarle directamente ,porque de seguro lo negaría a morir .Juudai suspiro de alivio de que no preguntara la razón del porque destruyo ese CD ,pero ahora tendría que mantener una estricta vigilancia sobre Johan ,ahora que este juego por él había comenzado ,tendrá que estar alerta a cualquier indicio de la jugada audaz del otro antes de que se ejecute por completo.

_._

**Autora:** Primero que nada ,pido disculpas por no actualizar en tanto tiempo ,pero no daré mis razones abiertamente para el público ,excepto a los que les dije que la semana pasada iba actualizar ,lo que paso fue lo del accidente aéreo de Juan Fernández ,me quede fijada en la televisión esperando nuevas noticias sobre eso ,con la esperanza de que Felipe Camiroaga y Roberto Buce siguieran vivos ,pero ahora que al día siguiente encontraron el cuerpo de Bruce y que ahora recientemente se han encontrado restos de Camiroaga ,estuve demasiado mal y llore demasiado con el primer ''Buenos días a todos'' sin ellos 2 ,fue lo más triste que he visto en un matinal y con esa canción que pusieron al final del programa para recordar a Felipe ,me dejo tan mal que me tuve que ir a la cama de mis padres en la noche para poder dormir T_T .

Volviendo al tema de este fanfic ,espero que disfrute este capítulo ,pero no sé si ustedes lo encuentran … errr …¿rarito? … no sé ,como sea ,¿a ver si ustedes pueden adivinar quién es el malo de esta historia? Porque aquí les deje varias personas en calidad de sospechosos del verdadero culpable (lol sonó como si se tratara de una película de detective).

Sayonara.


End file.
